Just Another Day at the Office
by SessSan4ever
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Sango both work at the local newspaper, Midoriko's Jewel. When Sango suddenly gets promoted and then discovers that Sesshoumaru has an interest in her, will she accept his feelings or will his father get in the way of their chances?


**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, and if I did SessSan would have come true.**

**CHAPTER 1:**

Beep…Beep…Beep Beep…Beep Beep Beep

It was the sound she dreaded every morning as she groggily reached to turn off her alarm clock.

"Ugh," yawned a sleepy Sango as she stretched her arms up and headed towards the shower. She had gone to bed late last night…big mistake.

'Wait till Inuyasha finds me asleep on my desk' she thought. She got dressed and headed over to Kohaku's room; the lazy bum was still asleep.

"Kohaku?" she cooed, shaking him softly, "Its time to get up."

"Hmmm," groaned a lump of covers, "Five more minutes."

"Fine, but I don't want to hear that you late to school again."

She headed downstairs.

"Ayame?" Her faithful house keeper was no where in sight, "Ayame? She questioned again. Nothing… 'Maybe she's still sleeping.' She started for the coffee machine, when something caught her eye. A pink sheet of Hello Kitty paper, clearly one of Rin's, was placed neatly on the fridge.

_Sango,_

_I've gone to get Rin from her sleepover at Aya's house, and then bring her to school. Also if you have sometime today could you get a new apron? Mine kinda died…Have a wonderful day____._

_~Ayame_

She sighed at the note. Ever since she had decided to adopt Rin, her life had seemed that much happier. Sure she wasn't in a relationship, and hadn't had thoughts about marriage since the age of six. But after finding Rin on that bus, abandoned and alone, she couldn't leave her there. After she had taken her in, she realized what a happy and joyous person Rin was. She started to feel a new type of love. Not a sisterly love, like her love for Kohaku, or a friendship love like that of Ayame, something more than that. Motherly love, and that just made her feel like the most important person in the world. She glanced at her watch. 'Crap, I'm going to be late.' She rushed for the door, grabbing her coat as she went.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

8:30

Sesshoumaru tapped his desk impatiently awaiting the arrival of his secretary. 'She's late again.' He had scheduled for the meeting to take place at seven, but Kagura had decided not to show up. 'I have things to do, and places to be! Where the hell is she?!' Suddenly, DING, he heard the elevator chime. 'Finally!" He glided out of his office to confront his secretary. Only he was surprised when he didn't find Kagura, but found Sango instead.

"Hello Mr. Taisho" said a slightly bushing Sango.

"Good morning Miss Kirameki."

It was moments like these he cherished. He always secretly had affections for the colleague but Inuyasha hired her before he could. Even though he was the richest and most powerful bachelor in all Japan, he could never gather enough courage to confront her. 'Oh,' he mentally sighed, 'She's wearing that blouse again' as his eyes glanced downward.

"…and the traffics really bad too."

'Wait, she was talking?' Sesshoumaru glanced up and gave a very casual, "oh yes?"

"Ya and…"

She continued to ramble. 'She bathed this morning…she smells like lilies.' It was overly intoxicating.

"Well I'm sorry but I have to get to my office before I'm late".

Sesshoumaru snapped back to reality, as his tongue stumbled to find the right words,

"Yes…uh you should, we all have work to attend to".

"Well have a wonderful day," wished Sango as she started off towards Inuyasha office.

'You too' Sesshoumaru said in his mind as he watched her walk smoothly away. 'After now that I've seen you, it's already wonderful, he smirked. Now…where was that damn Kagura?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The second Sango's foot hit the floor of her office; Sango sank to the floor and squealed. She rarely saw Sesshoumaru because he was always cooped up in his office, but today was special. 'I think he was staring at my chest…oh well I got to see him.' She secretly fantasized about being with Sesshoumaru. Who could blame her? But then again she was a lowly co worker beneath him and he was the most powerful bachelor in all Japan.

She never really believed in fairy tales.

Basically her life was the vice versa of one. Her parents had passed away mid sophomore year of collage. It almost crushed her. But for her sake and that of Kohaku's, she continued school and made it her duty to graduate. After a year of finding herself, she met Inuyasha, the hotheaded rich and powerful president of Midoriko's jewel, the cities newspaper. Following a couple drinks, hours of conversation, and a baseball game on the television that no one watched, he hired her on the spot. She slowly worked her way up from getting coffee, to managing projects. She worked her hardest, rarely coming home and almost never talking to Kohaku. It was the best and worst year of her life. Until she was pushed all the way to vice president of the company, under Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. She could finally relax and help Kohaku with his collage applications. She new her parents would be proud.

Suddenly, she heard some strange voices coming from Inuyasha's room. She went over and knocked on the door. At first she heard, "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" coming from Inuyasha and a woman talking in a low voice. Then she heard garments being pulled on, and then someone tripped into the door with a smack. It opened revealing a very flustered Inuyasha in a very prominent state of disarray.

"Hey Sango," Inuyasha said as casually as he could while leaning against the door frame.

Then the shock of a life time occurred.

"Who is it honeybuns?" said a strangely familiar voice.

"Kagura?!" blurted Sango. 'It couldn't be,' she thought in disbelief.

"FUCK IT! I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" yelled Inuyasha as he pulled back the door showing a messy fold down bed, and a just barely clothed Kagura.

"Please don't tell Kagome," pleaded a desperate Inuyasha.

"What the hell?! Since when was THIS going on?" Sango yelled in shock.

"Shhhhhh! don't tell the whole world!"

"Well?" questioned Sango as she impatiently tapped her foot.

"…3 months," said Inuyasha guiltily.

"3 what!?" screeched Sango, "what about your wife?"

"Let's face it, I don't really like her, but I can't leave her," shrugged Inuyasha

"And Kagura's any better?"

"Oi bitch! It's not like you've got any goods!" claimed a pissed Kagura, after being ignored for the most part of the conversation.

"Please Sango," whined Inuyasha, "Don't tell anyone about this".

"Fine." Frankly, she didn't care, it wasn't her problem. Kagome would find out eventually. As Inuyasha started to hug her calf and thank her constantly, she decided to change the subject.

"I bumped into Sesshoumaru this morning; he seemed sort of irritated about something. Is a representative coming?" questioned a curious Sango.

"Fuck," said a mortified Kagura, "I had a meeting this morning, im so late!"

"Ooo, that sucks," agreed Sango and Inuyasha in unison.

Leaping up, Kagura ran around trying to find her various articles of clothing.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! He's going to kill me!" Kagura ran out the door like she was a cheetah and dinner was down the hall. 'Good luck' smirked Sango.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

9:00

She was officially two hours late. 'Damn that Kagura, I shouldn't have hired her from the start'. Something had to be done; this wasn't the first time she acted like this. She always came in late to their meetings, unorganized and at a total loss. Then she would try to flirt with him in an attempt to get him to like her, but it never worked. She constantly slacked, forcing him to take more work upon his shoulders. If only he had someone like Sango, but that would take a while. Suddenly, the door burst open, exposing a panting Kagura.

"Hello Sesshoumaru, great morning right?"

"Kagura…," she said quietly, "Sit please".

"Sure." She made her way to the chair neatly placed in front of Sesshoumaru's desk. Sesshoumaru was pissed, and it didn't take a genius to see it through his stoic face.

"Kagura, your behavior is despicable."

"Let me explain…"

"SILENCE!" he smacked the table. She had never heard him yell before.

"No more excuses, give me results! You were to be here at seven and it is five past nine. Unacceptable."

Kagura looked down, she couldn't face him.

"Kagura…"

"Yes?"

"You're…"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After she informed Inuyasha about the progress of their most recent project, she returned to her desk to find utter silence. 'Strange' she thought. Normally, she could hear the sound of cars on the road or Kagura talking on the phone obnoxiously with her husband Jakoutsu and their…"plans" for the evening.

And then she heard it.

"You're WHAT?" yelled a familiar Kagura. Sango dashed out from her desk so she could listen better.

"You can't fire me…you NEED me!" then she heard a low grumble of words, assuming it was Sesshoumaru.

"How could you be so heartless and say that to me?" 'Ooooo…this was getting bad' thought the colleague. 'Kagura's getting buurrrnnnned!' More low grumbles…then a yell of frustration and a, "Fine im going you JERK!"

'Uh oh!' Sango ran back to her office as if she had been working quietly the entire time. Rapidly, the door slammed open, and Sango looked up expectantly, seeing Kagura run into the office in tears.

"Sango, Sesshoumaru fired me!" the woman heaved through a veil of tears.

"Kagura calm down okay, everything's going to be alright," reassured Sango.

"No it's not Sango! You don't understand!" she streaked, "he…he raped me." She whispered.

"He-he took me out for a date on Sunday, finally, after I had been asking for weeks." She whimpered, "It turned out, all he wanted was sex! And I thought it was too soon- and he forced himself on me!"

"Kagura, are you telling me, that he dragged you on a date, even though you were married?"

"Yes, yes!" exclaimed Kagura.

"And he raped you? Did you tell Jakoustu?" said a very shocked Sango, in total disbelief. She had no idea Sesshoumaru was like this.

"I was so dazed, I came here and Inuyasha consoled me." Sango was furious. No one should do anything that despicable and get away with it. She didn't really know what Kagura was like, for Kagura had only been on the job for a month.

"Kagura, don't worry, I'm going to go over there and resolve this for you," claimed Sango as she marched out the door.

After she was gone, Kagura inwardly smirked. She knew Sango would be hell bent on making Sesshoumaru's life miserable after that expertly concocted lie.

_Hey guys! Finally chapter one is up! It took me a while to get it from hand written to type so sorry about the wait. Umm... I wanted to say that I wrote both of these over the summer, when I had lots of free time. Now, with school started, it will take me longer to update. So bear with me...if I drop it*which I highly doubt* ill tell you...trust me._

_On a lighter note, the next chapter will have the fight and lots more so stay tuned!_

_Tootles ___


End file.
